


November 25, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute he attacked Jonathan Kent in darkness.





	November 25, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute he attacked Jonathan Kent in darkness and not the trespasser he imagined before the latter scowled at him.

THE END


End file.
